This invention relates in general to wireless communication devices that can capture and transmit video images and that can receive and display video images, and more particularly to a portable videophone.
With the recent advent of powerful video compression algorithms and miniaturized video camera technology such as the use of charge coupled devices (CCD) in consumer products, video telephones are becoming a commercially viable alternative means of communication. Additionally, wireless communication devices such as cellular telephones, cordless telephones, two-way wireless communicators, and other such two-way portable wireless communication devices, are including powerful and fast processors capable of managing video signals and compression for communication over a wireless communication channel. Therefore, with the combination of the aforementioned technologies it is becoming commercially practicable to offer wireless communication devices capable of capturing and transmitting video images and receiving and displaying video images to provide a wireless video phone consumer product.
Typically, a telephone unit comprises a handset that includes an ear portion and a mouth portion for a user to listen and to speak over the telephone. Likewise, a wireless communication device such as a cellular telephone or cordless telephone includes an ear portion and a mouth portion for listening and for speaking. The ear portion in these devices is normally constructed suitable for resting in close proximity to a users ear. The mouth portion normally includes a microphone transducer with an audio response profile directed generally in the vicinity of the user""s mouth.
A video camera lens is typically located in a fixed location allowing the user to move into or out of a fixed video scene. The captured video image of the video scene is delivered from the video camera device in the telephone unit across a wired network, such as the public switched telephone network (PSTN) to another receiving device that can display the image on a screen of a video display. Although capturing a fixed video scene has its merits, such as allowing the user to move into and out of the fixed scene, this arrangement lacks flexibility for the user in certain applications. For example, the user may wish to capture a moving scene rather than a fixed scene. In such a case, the user would typically have to pan the entire telephone communication device across a field of view to create a moving scene. This panning activity, unfortunately, will typically also move the audio input and output portions of the unit. The user may be precluded from speaking and/or listening via the telephone unit due to the panning activity. Additionally, if the telephone unit includes a video display screen then the user may also be precluded from viewing the video display screen during the panning action.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the certain deficiencies with the known prior art as discussed above and particularly to enhance the flexibility of use of a video telephone.